dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Kursu/Zaki
Apperance 5'6 126 lb Slim body frame Applebottom ass w/ C36 breast size Eye color changes depending on mood Hair style changes very often (Short/Med/Long/Different colors varies) Skin tone is morely like a caramel bronze shade Hands are usually wrapped in thin cloth bandages to hide scars Prefers to wear tall boots or bootie style heels to hide her bandage feet Insert photo here , atleast 2 or 3. Behavior/Personality Free roamer (Doesn't like to stay in one place for too long) Stays to herself (Only talks when she feels something to be said/comfortable) Sarcasm (Word chocies tend to get her into trouble) Flirty (A little touchy ;3) Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' Kunai knives Daggers Twin katanas Full body length sword Allies/Enemies ENEMIES: Underground Assassins Kadi Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji ***100 Percent Muscle Usage ***Maximum Brain Capacity ***Peak Human Accuracy ***Peak Human Agility ***Peak Human Celerity ***Peak Human Combat ***Peak Human Dexterity ***Peak Human Durability ***Peak Human Endurance ***Peak Human Equilibrium ***Peak Human Flexibility ***Peak Human Healing ***Peak Human Intelligence ***Peak Human Jump ***Peak Human Longevity ***Peak Human Reflexes ***Peak Human Sensory System ***Peak Human Speed ***Peak Human Stamina ***Peak Human Strength ***Peak Human Wisdom ***The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. ***Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana Category:Generation 1